Alone on VDay
by Abbyreads
Summary: Title is a Remus Lupins song. Oliver's a 6th year at Gilderoy Lockhart's V-Day dance. He wants to dance with a certain chaser. A two-shot.
1. Part I

**Alone on V-Day**

**A/N: The name of a The Remus Lupins song, except KBOW. (The song is Lily/Remus.) Katie is Angelina, Alicia, and the twin's age. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Stupid Lockhart. Why'd he think up this? A fourth year and up dance. Girls had been queuing up for a week. Harry's lucky. He only had to deal with the embarrassing singing dwarves and cards and flowers. And yet…the only girl he wanted to dance with, just dance, just one song, she didn't care.

Oliver Wood sat off to the side, on chairs set up for those taking a break from dancing or wallflowers. He saw her, Katie Bell, with her friends.

"Hey, George," Both twins turned. "Could one of you…uhhh…"

"Play matchmaker for you and Katie-Kat?" One of them answered.

"Umm, yeah." Oliver replied hesitantly.

"Okay!" They said together jubilantly.

He sat there, and nervously looked at one boy who he sat by, Joey, he thought his name was. Oliver attempted to chat amicably.

The twins ran back. "Well, uhh, she didn't believe us." George said.

"What! What'd you say?" Oliver almost shouted.

"'You know Oliver over there? Well, obviously, yeah. He wants to dance with you' what's wrong with that?" Fred asked.

Oliver collapsed onto the chair. His look of despair was missed by his friends.

Of course. His friends had made front of him for liking her in front of Katie herself, earlier. He said they were kidding. She thought it was a joke. As is life. Suckish.

He talked to his friends, but stayed in his chair the whole time, no matter how many girls asked him to dance. He saw her, dancing to muggle classics like Y.M.C.A. or The Cha Cha Slide. His friends stood up and danced. He talked to whoever was there, saddened when he looked away.

Oliver Wood nearly cried.

**A/N: First two-shot. Review, obviously. Note: Loosely related to a weird thing at Forensics, except without the ability to know whether his friend was joking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm depressed. Why? Stupid Regional Spelling Bee. I got 4****th****. Because of the word LABYRINTH. And I knew how to spell it. And like **_**all**_** the words. So yeah. Oh, and when I said it kinda happened, this didn't, clarifying. Here's part II.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Alone on V-Day**

Oliver sat there depressed, talking only when talked to. He kept staring, what was the use, though? Even Percy was dancing with 'dear Penelope.' Fred and George had given up trying to cheer him up, they were dancing with Angelina and Alicia; that was the only way to tell them apart. For goodness sake, _Marcus Flint,_ possibly the ugliest boy in Hogwarts, was dancing with a twelve year old. Millicent Bulstrode. Because, apparently, Pansy Parkinson said no because she was dating Draco Malfoy. And Flint managed to sneak her in. An act of actually using his brain, big surprise. He, however, saw many people queuing up to dance with Katie.

Cedric Diggory, tied for first as the unofficial hottest guy in Hogwarts.(He was tied with Oliver.) Then there was Roger Davies. He was third in the unofficial hottest guy in Hogwarts, but said, and was agreed with by the female population, the one with the most visual chiseled features. Always a plus…uhhh or so the girls said. Because Oliver would _never_ admit that. Yeah. I mean, come on, I probably am stronger than him. One word. _Quidditch_. People he didn't know and didn't think Katie knew.

Suddenly, the D.J.'s voice magically boomed over everything. "Alright guys, this is gonna be the last song, kinda slow for all you couples out there."

Oliver sank down in despair, showing every girl he would say no. He looked up at Katie to see who she was dancing with; who he would probably pick a fight with tomorrow. Actually, he didn't see her anywhere. _Weird._ Where was she?

"Who're you looking for?" A familiar voice chimed from behind him. It was Katie. "Fred and George weren't kidding? Sorry. You looked…depressed. So…do you want to uhhh dance?"

"Umm…YEAH!" Oliver said just a little too loudly. "Oops. Yeah." He whispered.

Katie giggled as they went off to dance. Fred, looking over Angelina's shoulder, muttered to George as he passed while dancing with Alicia, "Mischief Managed."

**THE END**


End file.
